Blacken Flash
by Cosmic-slayer
Summary: its a original story i made that involves the magi magic system to work
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0**

In a flash of light a man appeared and looked around with disdain " ugh sooo boring where is all the fun" he said with a sigh " oh i know i'll shake the world up with some cool stuff"

With another flash of light a women appeared "you shouldn't do that you know he hates when we mess up his so called perfect world" the woman said softly. The man turned and said "Elene my sweet sister don't worry about the old man he doesn't look down here like he used to do now he only sleeps and watches the eons go by, ugh what a terrible fate he left this world with so stagnant with their progress." Ellen replied " I think that's what he wanted a world where outside influences like you don't mess with it now let's go" the man sigh with disappointment " OK OK i'll wont mess with anything. He said with a ear to ear long smile. " Yes i wont mess with anything what about the humans then" he said before he both disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with a strange feeling of energy but that was drowned out by the loud rap music playing outside my window the neighbors are blasting music again at look over at my clock on the dresser 4:30 "mmm well i guess i'm not going back to sleep" I said with a sigh getting up from my queen sized bed in my small room. I try not to make a lot of noise so i don't wake up my mom and auntie but knowing me i'm already did and there just too tired to tell me about it. With a quick couple of steps i walk to the kitchen and hit the light switch next to refrigerator and wait for the flicking light to fully cut on as that was down i look a the mess i made last night cooking and forgetting to clean up afterwards "ugh now i'm going to have to clean this up before i leave dammit well i don't care" as i was about to run the water to get it hot i just remembered to get my phone and headphones to listen to music while i clean. Another quick steps back to my room i look blindly to find my phone on my bed with my headphones but after 20 seconds i made contact with my phone cord so i pull on it to me after that done and i find my headphones i go back to the kitchen and do the dishes i finish around 5:00 a little long but there was a lot of dishes so it's all good. After that i go get some school clothes that are clean off the floor in my room (i didn't feel like putting them away last night) as i get those i go wash up and brush my teeth i get my coat off the floor and bookbag and set out. Halfway to the school the strange energy comes back and fills me but goes away almost immediately like a was having a sugar rush. After that i walk quietly to the school listing to rap music as i get to school i see some of my friends in the commons area of the school when you walk in. Colt my best friend sees me and walk over and says " what's up man a little early for you to get here? " i replied " i could say the same thing to you i know you well enough that you usually don't be awake now." Colt sighs " yeah my people woke my up early today yelling through the house i didn't feel like coming today but it whatever" as we sit down at a table with more people i recognize Mario,Raymon,Ali,Oliva. As i look around i feel that burst of energy again but stronger it's like getting tased your body freezes up and you can't move but it goes away just as fast as i comes. After it passes i ignore it cause dont have the time to really think about it i hear Mario asking. Me something "He did you see my Post on Instagram this morning". "No" i replied almost lazyly "i didnt was it important?" "no it wasn't that was just wondering all I wanted to know if you saw it it was just an advertisement for a new movie that's coming out later on I was wondering if you was interested" he says. then as soon as he finished his sentence Ali ask me a question she was wondering if I got some food she can snack on before going to class because the Bell is about to ring and she didn't eat nothing yet as usual i say no because I'm broke we all broke I ain't got no food to feed the hungry little children which make us laugh a day was plain no more than usual I saw a couple of my other friends lower classmen they don't really happened until after school ended I have to go. I had to go to credit recovery and being it was 2 hours away still time I was tired and I didn't care was more curious about the burst of energy I was having at the beginning of the day for some reason it came like a Sugar Rush or getting tased I was curious but as I thought about it the more I didn't care I saw a couple of more of my friends I didn't see it during the morning or during the day up here from practice I guess they got here late Raeford come to me and ask what's going on. "man all the Ben I haven't seen you this morning those coming late guess I miss most of the day and Miss credit recovery and too bad done with care" I reply almost immediately "nothing much look tired got to go home super sleepy my back is acting up again" Raeford replies back "I understand get it on home i'm going to text you later" as i was walking home I see countless young man and young women walk to and from the school I was turning down my street I used to go to get to my house faster the world stops and I'm not talking about slow down I mean stop the world took on the bluish hue filter from Instagram as I was looking around seriously to why the world stopped as in car stopped mid turn squirrels stop mid run across the street even see birds looking like you're about to fall cuz their still in the middle of the air I can't even feel good spring Breeze no more against my skin weird as I'm looking around I hear faint crackle in the sky as I'm curious about this since the world is stop why will there be clouds in sky I hear a voice a deep voice it calls out to me "well well well I guess I finally got in contact with you as I look up I don't see anybody and I'm curious where I first came from "boo" right behind me as I turn as fast as i can but I still don't see anybody turn back around to where i was oragaly and i see a man around 6 foots little bit shorter to me light brown skin black hair I gold eyes that look like your Pierce your soul like I felt all my secrets we're being exposed I felt naked in front of his men Grace I asked hesitantly "who are you" The man smiled at that question I wonder why he answered well "I am a god not the God but a God I am a god of change and freedom Thelo" He smiles as he says his name I looked curiously at him his man that claims to be a God why I'm not religious I don't say there can't be anything above us is just weird to have a man in front of me the claim he was a God so confidently that I almost believed him I hesitantly say "why are you here in front of me" he smiles he answers "because I have chosen you" and immediately as he says that I says "no no no no no none of that I don't want to be chosen to go to another world I don't care about the Demon King that is terrorizing another world I don't want to be a hero "the guy pauses and looks at me curious is eyeball raised slightly his golden eyes piercing then he Chuckles low one but nonetheless a chuckle he says "no no no I wasn't trying to make you a hero I just picked you to be the first one to change the game true freedom in this boring world" I looked at him strangely what did he mean by change I was so confused but asked if he could read my mind he finished my thought saying "I will give you powers I'm like you never seen before without a catch only that you live to your full potential"


End file.
